El día del baile
by pollyongaku
Summary: Se acerca el Festival del Baile de Tale, y Nadia, Jenna en la versión inglesa, no sabe qué hacer para que Hans, Isaac en la versión inglesa,  baile con ella. Afortunadamente terminan bailando juntos. ¿O hay algo más? R&R!


**El día del baile.**

_Por: PollySenpai_

—Ay, Sole, no sé...

—Pues si no se lo dices, a lo mejor alguna se te adelanta. En Tale hay muchas chicas enamoradas de él, seguro.

—¿¡Quéee? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Porque lo sé. Todos en el pueblo lo admiran mucho. Y cuando digo todos, también me refiero a _ellas_.

—Ya...

—¿Pues entonces?

—Pero, ¿y si me dice que no? ¡Haré un ridículo muy grande!

—Nadia, no vas a hacer el ridículo. Quiero decir..., Hans no hará nada que te ponga en una situación vergonzosa. Además..., vamos, que sois amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que con nadie ha compartido ese vínculo antes. Y habéis viajado juntos. Eso es más que nada.

—¿Y... qué pasa con Mia?— la chica pelirroja preguntó, desanimada.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A ella también le gusta Hans, ¿no?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Nadia. Algo me dice que significas mucho para él— la chica de cabellos rubios parecía saber muy bien lo que decía. —Recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba de Hans, tú te ponías roja, roja...

—¡Cállate, tú sabías que me gustaba desde siempre!

—Lo sé, pero es que era _tan_ divertido...~

—Así que por eso no dejabas de decir su nombre...

—Claro, por eso— confesó.

—Anda que... si no dieras tan buenos consejos, no estarías aquí ahora.

—No podrías librarte de mí aunque quisieras. —Ambas se miraron, con sus ceños fruncidos, y casi a la vez soltaron una carcajada.

La pelirroja, Nadia, salió de la casa de su amiga. No había nada para cenar aquella noche, tenía que ir a comprar. Y además, necesitaba algo de tiempo y aire fresco para pensar si iba a declarársele a Hans y, si iba a hacerlo, cómo lo haría, qué iba a decirle exactamente... Todo le parecía muy complejo. Afortunadamente, su visión borrosa de una confesión de amor hacia _él_ se fue esclareciendo a medida que paseaba por el pueblo de Tale. "_Según lo que me ha dicho Sole",_ pensaba, _"sólo tengo que decirle lo que siento. Eso debería bastar... ¿¡Pero cómo lo digo?_

Una voz la sacó de su mente. Más bien, _su_ voz.

—¡Nadia, espera!

Un chico de pelo marrón claro y ojos azules corría en la dirección en la que estaba la pelirroja. No se le olvidaba que habían discutido hace un par de días. Bueno, más bien le había dado un ataque de celos a Nadia, (frecuentes en ella, por otra parte) porque él y Mia se habían pasado todo el día juntos en el Faro de Mercurio. Cuando Hans la alcanzó, ella solamente se giró para verlo recuperar el aliento.

—Nadia, siento lo del otro día, pero no sé por qué te pusiste así. Si hice algo que te molestó...

—La próxima vez que vayas a algún sitio, sólo llévame contigo, ¿quieres?— le cortó, avergonzada de tener que reconocer que estaba celosa.

—¿Eh?... Oh, claro, Nadia— dijo Hans, sonriendo. —¿Solamente era eso?

—Sí... Siento haber exagerado tanto las cosas... Probablemente pienses que sigo siendo una cría...

—Así que... estabas celosa... —trató de provocarla Hans.

—¿¡Qué? ¿¡Celosa? ¡Claro que no, idiota!— aunque sus labios decían que no, su cara, completamente roja, no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Trató de aparentar normalidad girando la cabeza.

—Venga, no te enfades, era sólo una broma— Hans trató de tranquilizarla colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. —Además, iba a pedirte que vinieras. De verdad que lo había pensado. Pero Mia me dijo que llevaba tiempo queriendo ir. Y pensé que seguramente echaría de menos su ciudad...

—No... no importa, en serio. Ha sido culpa mía— Nadia tuvo que reconocer que no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—De todas formas, yo quería preguntarte algo...

—¿Sí, de qué se trata?

—Pues, como ya supongo que sabrás, pronto se celebra el Festival del Baile de Tale...

Nadia lo había olvidado por completo. Y la verdad, su cabeza le había hecho un favor: siempre que quería participar se ponía nerviosa pensando en cómo decirle a Hans que por favor bailaran juntos. Al final, nunca había participado. Y lo que es peor, Hans terminaba bailando con otra mientras ella se moría de celos. Lo cierto es que el chico estaba en la misma situación: cada año se veía bailando con otra chica porque no había sido capaz de pedírselo a _ella_. Había sido así desde que tenían 15 años.Y hace unas semanas, Nadia se había propuesto terminar con esta mala racha. Pero se le había olvidado.

—Sí, es cierto. Lo había olvidado— rió, tratando de disculparse. Su risa a menudo producía en él una sonrisa, y esta vez no fue una excepción.

—Bueno... Yo me... preguntaba si... t-tal vez... existe la p-p-posibilidad de q-que...tú y... yo...—Hans trató de mirarla a la cara por muy vergonzoso que fuera—...¡fuéramos al baile juntos!

Dios, por fin se lo había pedido. Tuvieron que pasar tres festivales para que finalmente lo consiguiera. Nadia estaba paralizada por una mezcla de alegría y asombro, a pesar de que en ningún momento dudó en la respuesta.

—C-claro que s-sí, Hans.

—Genial— estaba realmente contento. Bueno, ella también estaba radiante. Durante todo el camino no dejó de pensar en ello. Aunque sería más correcto decir que no pudo dejar de pensarlo hasta que llegó el día del baile.

_El día del baile..._

—Nadia, ¿a qué hora habéis quedado?—, preguntaba Sole, mientras la peinaba.

—Me dijo que pasaría a recogerme a las seis las 6. Sole, estoy muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, que todo va a salir bien.

—Ojalá.

—Claro que sí.

—Hala, ya estás lista. Llaman a la puerta.

—Debe ser Hans, iré a...

—Tú quédate aquí. Voy yo.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Estupenda, de verdad.

Nadia trató de creérselo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hans pensara lo mismo cuando la viera.

Al abrir la puerta...

—Buenas tardes, Sole— saludó tímidamente el chico. Sole le miró de arriba abajo. No tuvo más remedio que reconocer que estaba muy guapo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra abrochada en la parte de abajo, una pajarita blanca, y un pantalón del mismo tono que la chaqueta que casi se unía con sus zapatos negros, relucientes.

—Hola, Hans. Supongo que vienes a por Nadia...

—Sí, ¿está aquí?

—Claro, está terminando de prepararse, ahora le dijo que baje.

—Espera, Sole, un momento— le dijo, en voz más baja.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—Estás perfecto. Sé bueno con ella, ¿eh? — respondió Sole, guiñando el ojo, a lo que Hans se enrojeció ligeramente.

Pasados unos minutos, una chica pelirroja bajaba por la escalera de su casa llevando un vestido del color de su pelo que se pegaba a ella con firmeza, y a la vez dejaba libre su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, adornado con una margarita; y sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que todo el mundo podía ver que era realmente feliz al bailar con _él._

—Vaya, Nadia... Estás preciosa— fue todo lo que pudo decir él, a lo que ella sonrió con timidez.

—Hala, divertíos, ¡y no volváis muy tarde! — le dijo Sole, haciéndole señales a Nadia de que todo iría bien.

—Descuida— respondió Hans.

Tras decir eso, ambos salieron de la casa, preparados para bailar durante toda la noche con la persona a la que amaban.

—Hey, Hans— dijo Nadia, hablando bajito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te has puesto muy guapo— respondió tocándole la pajarita, lo que hizo que Hans se pusiera como un tomate. —No, no te pongas rojo, si estás genial— añadió.

—¿Sabes? Eres mala— contraatacó el chico, pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Ahora era el turno de Nadia de ruborizarse.

—Hans... — balbuceó ella.

—Vamos a pasarlo bien, ¿vale? — le sonrió.

—Cuenta con ello— contestó Nadia, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Al principio, las cosas no fueron muy bien. A pesar de haber ensayado, los dos estaban nerviosos no por el hecho de bailar juntos, que también, sino porque Félix, el hermano de Nadia, no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Afortunadamente, Sole se _encargó_ de él y así la tensión en el ambiente disminuyó. Desde ese momento, la noche fue cada vez mejor; cada canción que sonaba, la disfrutaban más que la anterior, y la siguiente más. Y ninguno quería que aquella noche acabara. Hans no bailaba muy bien que podamos decir, pero a Nadia era lo que menos le importaba ahora mismo. Los ojos de ambos estaban clavados en el otro, y sus bocas mostraban una sonrisa, que a menudo se convertía en una carcajada.

Pasaron bastante más de una hora bailando, luego Nadia se sentó para descansar mientras Hans iba a por un poco de agua.

Nadia se paró a pensar un momento. Aquella noche estaba siendo estupenda. La mejor de su vida, se atrevería a decir. Pensó en lo que quería, en todo aquello que deseaba. Y lo cierto es que sólo se le ocurría _su _nombre. Todo lo que ella quería era estar a su lado. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si no pudieran volverse a ver, y ni siquiera podía contemplar la posibilidad de que Hans estuviera enamorado de otra persona. Y cuanto antes se asegurase de que eso no iba a pasar, mejor. Estaba decidida a confesárselo.

—Nadia, toma— dijo mientras le daba el vaso de agua.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás muy cansada? — Hans se sentó a su lado.

—Sólo un poco— sonrió.

Tras un algo incómodo silencio, Nadia se decidió a hablar.

—Hans, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Podríamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo?

—Claro, te sigo.

Nadia trató de alejarse lo más posible del escenario para que la música no los molestara, y a la vez, separarse de toda la gente para que nadie los pudiera interrumpir.

—Bueno, dime, Nadia, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Pues verás, Hans... yo... ¿Qué piensas de mí?

—¿Qué? Pues... — el chico se sonrojó, no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. A decir verdad, no diferenciaba entre lo que podía o no esperarse porque no sabía para qué le había llevado Nadia hasta allí. —A ver... — Hans miró hacia arriba un instante, y se convenció de que era el momento. —La verdad, pienso muchas cosas sobre ti. Por ejemplo, pienso que eres una persona estupenda, que eres simpática, amable, valiente... Y también te preocupas mucho por la gente a la que aprecias. Pienso que siempre que estaba enfermo, tú estabas sentada al lado de mi cama haciéndome compañía en vez de estar fuera jugando con todos. Y eso me encantaba. Pienso que me encanta tu pelo. No sé por qué, pero siempre me ha gustado, y cada vez me gusta más. —Nadia ya comenzaba a sonrojarse—. Claro, que también pienso que tienes un hermano tocapelotas y entrometido, pero supongo que eso no es culpa tuya. —Ambos rieron con esa frase. —Además, en cierto modo lo entiendo, porque yo también te miro cuando estás sola. Porque de alguna forma, me preocupas cuando no estás conmigo. Nunca he conseguido entender por qué, pero es así. —Nadia se sorprendió ante esto último, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Y, pienso que esta noche ha sido la mejor de toda mi vida, y que bailas genial. ¿Y tú, qué piensas de mí?

—Yo, Hans... — ahora no sabía qué decir. No lo sabía porque él ya lo había dicho todo. No pudo hacer nada más que tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarle. Él la rodeó. —Yo... estoy enamorada de ti... — le dijo finalmente al oído.

—Nadia...Yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Era todo lo que Nadia necesitaba oír. Sin dejar de abrazarle, le miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla mientras veía cómo sonreía al sentir su mano bajar por su cara y tocar sus labios. Él se acercó más y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la suya, dándose cuenta de que la estaba oyendo respirar. La mano de Nadia finalmente acabó colocada en el cuello del chico, ella aún seguía rodeada por los brazos de él. Ambos recorrieron el poco espacio que aún quedaba entre sus labios y finalmente, se unieron. Ella dejó caer una lágrima al cerrar sus ojos, notando cómo poco a poco el beso iba progresando.

Al despegarse sus bocas, Hans limpió la lágrima que había dejado ella y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Nadia... ¿Te apetece que bailemos un poco más?

—Claro— respondía Nadia, radiante de felicidad, justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y así pasaron toda la noche. Entre bailes, risas, besos y más besos. Hans acompañó a Nadia hasta su casa, tal y como prometió. Una vez allí...

—Bueno, Nadia... Que descanses. Mañana nos...

—De eso nada, ¿vas a irte así, sin más?

—Eh...

—Tú te quedas aquí. De eso me encargo yo— dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le besaba, obligándole a cogerla.

—Oye, espera. ¿Qué pensará Félix? — trataba de decir el chico, aunque la verdad era difícil teniendo a Nadia besándole el cuello.

—¿Félix? Ya es mayorcito, que piense lo que quiera. Además, está con Sole. Se encargará bien de él— sonrió la pelirroja.

—¿Me prometes que no se enterará?

—Te lo prometo.

Esa frase eliminó toda la preocupación de Hans. La tomó de nuevo en brazos y la subió escaleras arriba mientras se besaban.

—Qué malo, no me creo que quisieras irte— dijo Nadia, riendo.

—_No_ quería irme, créeme.

—Anda, ¿de verdad?

—No pensaba dejarte dormir sola esta noche, te lo aseguro— sonreía feliz Hans.

—Hans... — Realmente se preocupaba por ella. Realmente _él _la amaba, pensó.

—Te quiero, Nadia.

—Y yo, a ti.

Hans la tumbó en la cama, y acto seguido se tumbó él a su lado, acariciando su cara mientras ella le besaba. Se quitaron los zapatos, y se metieron bajo las sábanas de la cama de Nadia, bastante grande para una sola persona. Y allí se quedaron, abrazados. A veces se besaban, curioseaban en el cuerpo del otro, hablaban de todo lo que habían pasado y de lo felices que eran en ese momento... Y terminaron por dormirse, deseando que Sole ocupado a Félix durante toda la noche.

Y lo tuvo, sí. Bastante _ocupados_ estuvieron los dos.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
